Training with Momo 1
where: yonshi coast who: momo, yume 'Attacked (sept. 2/12)'Edit GumihoBead: Momo had been waiting for the blind puppet boy with red hair. The boy had been asking for training for sometime and it was about time she had said yes. Today she had planned on seeing just how well he could use that staff of his, of course he wouldn't know that till she started the training. " I'm glad to see you have come Yume, How it been" She said smiling widely, showing how excited she was to train. This was not only training for him but for her as well. It had been a little while since she got to put her skills to work. She was going to push this boy to see what he could do, before she tought him anything of poisons. She wanted to know his mind set when in battle. A true puppet master knew when and when not to use such skills. Over the years of her travel Momo had picked up on such skills, she herself could never use then but she didn't know what they looked like. Momo stretched her arms up into a yawn and turn from the boy, not letting him smell her unbrushed breath. I had only woke minutes ago but she couldn't let him know that. She played the yawn off as if she had been bored or that her lungs had been slow on the in take of air. " Well are you ready to start your training?" She asked yawning once again. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing the women speack his head would tilt lightly to the side as he moved to shift his wait to rest against his black metel staff. hearing her questions yume would pause for a moment to think threw his own answers befor responding in his normal gental whisper- alright i guess and i'm always ready -as he would say this the boys face would contort into a chesher cat like grin that made him look dark and minacing despite his gental nature, it was the scars that rested on his left eye that seem to make the boy seem dark when he was completly the opposite. streaching abit he would move to unclasp his puppet Oka's hands from around his neck and waist, which would apear to a person that he was giving a 8 or 9 year old a piggy back ride when watching him. sliding his puppet out infront of him he would hold her close to his chest befor speacking once more- will she be needed? -he would say as his head would move to fall to the other side in his normal strange habbit- o....o...or sh...should i set her a...a...aside -stumbaling with his words, yume would draw in a slow deep breath to try and right himself once more it was another one of his bad habbits when he was around those he didn't really know all that well- GumihoBead: Momo's arms dropped to her sides after they ran through her lush white hair, that Yume would be pretty much un able to see.As Yume unwrapped the puppet from his back she could help but shiver at the doll. It was of a little girl. 'What a creepy doll' she thought to herself not even calling it a puppet. Momo wasn't a huge fan of puppets, them being made of wood and all. " Well..." Momo paused Swinging her leg back and punting the puppet twenty feet away from them, if some one where to see this they would be able to tell Momo put nothing into that kick. Her leg muscles moved swiftly, bringing up her other leg towards Yume's neck. Her heel extended outwards to cut flesh; almost has if she was out to kill the boy. The surprize would shock him but of course Momo did not know the boy's reflex. Flooding her leg musciles with her light blue chakra the attack, even if missing, would cause the force around the kick to blow Yume backwards. " I want to see just how well you can use that.." She paused moving in with the kick " Wood cain of Yours!" the rest followed in a manner of agrestion for she was in the middle of an action. Yume: -feeling his puppet being kicked out of his arm yume would flinch. he absolutely hated someone causing unnessesary harm to his puppet, this alone would stur up his rage. letting out a deep growl the boys face would seem to contort his normal empty features would almost seem demonic. tightening his grip on his black metel staff almost making it as if he had a death grip on it. feeling a hard jerk on his staff as something had moved to hit him yume would move to grab his staff with his right as to try and keep from having his staff move to hit him in the face. feeling the full impact collide with his staff yume would feel his feet leaving the ground as he was nocked back. falling to land on his back yume would let out a groan befor moving to pull himself up. once up yume would slide his feet apart in the commonly known attack stance he would move to put his metel staff befor him his left hand always leading him as his right would rest in the back keeping the back end of his staff tucked away under his arm. growling quietly his face would continue to stay contorted in the strange demonic mannor that was uncommon for the boy to have when he was normaly such a gentel person, but it was clear that he was pissed. why would someone just kick his puppet expecialy a sensei and why would they just attack him? these questions would float threw his head though seeming to be not pay mind to them much as his own anger was getting the best of him. standing completely still, remaining in his attack stance yume would almost silence his own breathing. tilting his head lightly to the side he would apear to be lissening all the while focusing his chakra to now move down threw his feet. imagining waves of crimson flowing out threw the ground to pool out around him he would wait, knowing well that when someone would step into his chakra feild he would know where they where threw the ripples that came flowing back to him. not daring to say a word he would remain perfectly silent and unmoving almost daring the person to come at him again- Momo: Momo began to laugh at the boy " if your going to get this pissy for kicking your puppet your never going to get anywhere. Remember Puppets can be fixed" Momo said shrugging and looking at the rage coming off the boy. This wasn't going to be much of a challenge unless Yume started to learn to control his rage. With Momo having a great advantige over Yume in speed, She dashed towards his puppet. Grabbing it in her left arm, Momo threw the doll at him with all her strength. Quickly covering the distance between the two of them in seconds Momo frunthand sprung forward moving to force one foot into the staff, this would cause the staff to be inbedded into the ground. Before the puppet came Momo forced Chakra all through her left thigh and and right fist, Momo planned to crush the boy's head between the two. Momo wasn't using all of her power but in this one attack it could very much kill a boy his age if a fill blown hit was taken. Yume himself would be able to hold the take back either; with him being much weaker and slower than Momo was. Hitting or not Momo spun her body over the boy land crouch so his puppet would crash into him, causing him to stumble backwards and over Momo. Yume: -hearing their words yume wouldn't have time to process them as they where already on him. feeling the ripple threw his chakra feild as the person moved to them, he would seem to process everything as if a slow in time. finding the ripples disapear he knew they where in the air just the exact location would be unknown. pulling his staff into an upward position out infront of him being known to be a common block stance. he would feel their foot come down hard on his staff. gritting his teeth as he pressed to not drop it or lett the waight of them drag him down he would move to tilt his staff to the side knowing that this would cause them to eather fall or lose any balance that the staff would have provided. hearing the thud of his puppet colliding with the side of his staff he would seem to flinch knowing he had just hit his own puppet that had seem to have been thrown at him. feeling another force just after the contact of his puppet yume would fall backwards as the foce collided once more with his staff. tucking himself up he would seem to do a backwards role to then pull himself back up. his chakra feild was broken but yume didn't seem to mind this, he needed to figure out his opponent, what where they thinking? what was it they where after? they always say a persons intentions are shown threw their eyes and saddly for yume he couldn't see this.....drawling in a deep breath he would let it slowly out as he waited once more, tilting his head to the side he would try this time to just realy of his hearing. maybe if he really lissened he could hear the movements his oppenent made, such as the wisteling of the wind against there clothing or even there breathing or the wispering thud they would make as there foot touched the ground- PM Momo: Momo smiled, Yume had used the staff to push her away and with luck she was still able to flip up over him. She had landed as the puppet crashed into his staff. Momo's white hair blowing into her face, she rotated her torso to enhance the force behind her natural punch. Her fist was,first, aimed for the back of his right knee, followed by her left fist to the back of his left knee. The jabs wouldn't hurt to bad for they were only ment to bend his knee and cause him to fall. After doing so Momo's legs filled with her light blue chakra, causeing them to tingle and pulse with energy. Using them to jump high into the air, Momo began to rotate her toned bbody into a spinning heel drop. The heel drop was a basic taijutsu, the sheer force of which could break bones. Momo was hoping the red headed puppet boy would be atleast smart enough to roll, if not Momo would be doing a lot of Iijutsu later on in the day. "HYYYAAA" Momo let out as her heel was moving closer towards him. It was said the by saying something while hitting some thing made you hit harder. Since Momo was only working with natural volocity and force she needed all the hurt she could conjuer up. Yume: -hearing the light thud as the attacker had landed behind him yume would spin around, sending his staff out infront of him, in a sweeping motion that would be aimed to colide with the side of their head being that they where ducked down. moving yume would seem to do a backwards role drawling distance between him and his attack not wanting to stay close to them. feeling sweat starting to bead up and roll down the side of his face, he would draw in one more slow deep breath befor falling once more into an attack stance. staring straight out infront of him he would move to let his head seem to fallow his attackers movement- Momo: Momo's lightly tanned arm eached out moving like a flexable snake to wrap and hold around the boys metal staff. Using her thighs, Momo forced her body weight behind the thrust of her palm towards his side. If hitting, Momo would pull her hand back on punch him with a lightning chakra enfused punch to the same spot, with Momo's medical training and chakra control the electricity from the punch would pass through his muscle and cause to the relax to a degree that would leave his left side paralyzed. Yume: -feeling someone grab tight onto the end of his staff, yume would let out a quiet growl befor letting his body roll backwards in what looked like a back bend. pulling the other end off his staff over top of his body he would move to try and jam the other end of the staff into the attackers face. as he sweeped his staff over him he would feel a hard jab moving to hit him low in the side, letting out a groan he would push past his own pain. moving yume would draw his right foot back befor moving to draw it straight out infront of him in a motion that looked like a upward sweep kick, aiming to possiably collide with their chin. drawling his foot back just as quickly as he had kicked out at them. he would move to slide himself to the side in hopes to avoid the static like sounding object moving towards where the last hit was aimed at- (more to come) Category:Training